Technical Field
The present invention relates to a regenerative controller for an electric motor, a regenerative driver for an electric motor, and a power-assisted vehicle.
Background Art
In power-assisted vehicles equipped with a battery and motor, such as power-assisted bicycles, power supplied from a rechargeable battery drives the motor, and the power generated by the motor can regeneratively charge the battery. This type of regenerative operation performs regenerative control that is aligned with the intentions of the rider, which makes it possible to operate the power-assisted vehicle without causing discomfort to the rider.
For example, there is a known control technique in which a sensor is attached to the brake bar, and if the sensor detects the rider operating the brakes, regenerative control is performed (Patent Document 1). There is also a known control technique in which rotation information of a crank is detected with a sensor, and when the crank rotation amount is below a prescribed minimum and the vehicle speed is at least a prescribed speed, regenerative control is performed (Patent Document 2).